poptropicafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars Island
Star Wars Island,AKA SWI,is a new island based on the movie series of the same name. Plot Synopsis The galaxy is in danger,and the Empire is bound on Galaxy Domination. Join the rebellion,train to be a jedi,and fight great evil....including Darth Vader!! Characters You/Jedi Knight You Luke Skywalker R2-D2 Ben Kenobi Han Solo Chewbacca Darth Vader Stromtroopers Your Mom Walkthrough 1. Hop out of your blimp. You'll be in Tatooinne. 2. Go inside your house,Mom will ask you to get some Tusken Robes. 3. Go outside,a Tusken Raider will attack you and KO' you. 4. You wake up,and follow the Tusken Raider. Follow the yellow arrow to the Tusken Village. 5. The Tusken Guard will ask you the password. Tell him STAR WARS IS EPIC. 6. He'll give you a tusken mask and a blaster. Ask him for a tusken robe. 7. He'll tell you to buy them at the Tusken Shop. He will give you 2 Tusken Tokens. 8. Go to the Tusken Shop,and buy the robes. 9. Go back to Mom. 10. Your house will be burned down,and you'll find a Stormtrooper. 11. Engage in a shootout with him. Three shots,and you have to restart the island. Shoot him 3 times. 12. Then you'll see a wandering R2-D2. He'll give you a hologram. 13. Go to Mos Eisley. 14. Go to the holocron theater,and insert the hologram. 15. The hologram shows Ben Kenobi,who tells you to help Luke Skywalker in his quest,and gives you a lightsaber,and a force orb,to help you gain force powers. 16. Go to the cantina,ask the manager about Luke Skywalker,and he'll say he just left. 17. Exit the cantina,and you'll run into Han Solo and Chewie,they'll get angry,but after you protect them from 3 stormtroopers,they'll give you a seat on the Millenium Falcon. 18. Hop on the Millenium Falcon,and it'll go to the Death Star. 19. Luke will give you a stormtrooper disguise. 20. Get out of the Falcon,and fight to the Princess. 21. Open her cell by entering LEIALEIA. 22. Let the others escape,and then you'll be attacked by Darth Vader. 23. BOSS TIME!! Double jump to Vader's platform. He'll run,and throw a box at you. Press Y to shoot it back at him. Repeat this 5 times. 24. Darth Vader will be defeated,but he then sends you down a trap door! You'll land near Ben Kenobi who is disabling the tractor beam. 25. Strike the buttons with your saber in this order. Red,Red,Green,Yellow,Blue,Yellow. 26. He'll thank you,but tells you to go help the others. 27. Go to Luke and the others. 28. Watch Ben sacrafice,and escape on the Falcon. 29. Time to destroy the Death Star. Hop in an X-Wing. 30. Now it's time for a minigame. The gameplay is like Star Fox. Defeat 20 enemies,and chase Vader's Tie-Fighter. 31. Boss time. Shoot till Vader's life bar is out. Luke will then blow up the Death Star. 32. At the award ceremony,you'll get the medallion. Items Lightsaber Blaster Hologram Tusken Robes Tusken Mask Force Orb Stormtrooper Disguise Social Room Tatooinne Cinema